


The Worst Tea

by Shameless2shoes



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Submissive Zuko, aphrodisiac, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless2shoes/pseuds/Shameless2shoes
Summary: Jet has a plan for exposing the firebenders once and for all. No, it wasn’t having sex with a drugged Li in the tea shop after hours. That just kind of happened.
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 262





	The Worst Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if people are going to be so nice and leave comments (and subscribe to a one-shot story - cheeky!) I guess I can write some more. *Extends chapter count to 2*

They know he’s watching. The old man didn’t fall for the missing spark rocks because he knew. Li put out the fires by smothering them in torn table cloths. The old man poured out the drugged tea without even looking at it. They know. 

Jet is itching to corner that traitor, Li with some blades and force the fire out of him where everyone can see.

But he already has everything he needs for this last careful plan and Li always takes the trash out at closing- yes, right on time, there’s his shaggy head ducking out the back door. Right into an alley that’s isolated but not private. You couldn’t, say, light a fire and expect passerby on the street not to notice. But no one in this neighborhood is going to interrupt a little bit of business.

Jet lets him stagger a few steps away from the door, muttering complaints about how used tea leaves can’t possibly weigh so much, before vaulting off the roof to land behind him.

Li throws himself to the side without even looking around, ducking a blade that was never coming for him. He comes up in a crouch. No, a _firebending_ stance. How did Jet ever miss it?

“You’re jumpy, Li. Is it because you’ve got something to hide?”

For a moment it looks like a fight after all, but when Li’s eyes sweep Jet’s hands and his waist and don’t find a single weapon, he lowers his fists. “I told you to leave me alone,” he says in that quiet, hoarse voice. Then he turns his back on Jet. He doesn’t have anything to sweep the soggy trash back into the bin but his hands, but after a moment of staring down at it, his shoulders slump in defeat and he sighs and crouches down to get to work. 

Like he’s just going to ignore Jet.

Fine. If he wants to turn his back on an enemy then he doesn’t get a warning. Jet whips a sash out of his belt and around Li’s wrists. His shoulder to Li’s chest carries him into the nearest wall. Li snarls and twists and kicks, but Jet gets a knee in his gut and winds him. With a knot to the sash around Li’s wrists, it’s easy to drag them over his head, pulling his arms until they’re fully extended while Li is still struggling for breath that won’t come.

Jet waits him out, humming a little to himself, enjoying the sight of him _apparently_ helpless. It’s a good look on anyone Fire Nation. Doubly gratifying on Li. Even though he’s got no air, Li keeps snarling silently at him like a trapped animal.

The very moment Li’s lungs start cooperating with him, he gasps in and kicks out. He gets a blow to Jet’s knee before Jet can step out of range. His longer reach allows him to keep Li pinned from an arm's length. “Get off of me!”

“It’s just cloth. You could _firebend_ your way out in an instant.”

Li closes his eyes and drops his head back against the wall, muttering under his breath. Jet catches the words _serious_ and _my life_. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t drawn in by Li’s powerless frustration. With both eyes scrunched up against the reality he has to endure, his face is closer to symmetrical than Jet’s ever seen it. That scruffy hair that falls every which way, static-clinging to the stone wall Jet has him pressed into, could use a rough hand in it. The muscles on the inside of those pale wrists flexing against the restraints, aware they can’t get the leverage to break free but unable to settle into captivity, are so lovely wrapped in ribbon.

Finally, Li has decided he’s going to dignify the man holding him prisoner with his attention. He snaps open his golden eyes and announces, “I could stay here all day, if it meant getting to watch the guard drag you off.”

Jet smiles at Li’s naivete. First of all, no, he couldn’t. He’s like fire that way: it’ll burn its way free or burn itself out. You can contain it, but you can’t trap it. Second, “The guards aren’t coming.” He leans in and whispers in Li’s ear, “Did you think this looked like a fight?”

He lets Li take in the scarlet sash on his wrists, the closeness of their bodies, and the way people out on the street glance in their alley and glance away. Their words don’t carry, but their tone – tittering, disapproving, giddy with embarrassment – that does. Reality settles on Li slowly and his face shows everything. The affront that anyone would _think_ \- he wouldn’t- how dare-. The shame that reddens his face. The delicious resignation he tries to hide when he drops his head with an impotent snarl.

Before Li can get past the resignation to form a new plan, Jet reaches out and caresses his face, cupping that giant burn in his palm. The burned skin feels a little too tight, a little too smooth. Li goes rigid and his eyes snap open. His breathing is unsteady. Jet doubts anyone ever touches his face. Probably no one touches him at all. 

“In some corners of the Earth Kingdom where we don’t have soldiers around to defend people, burns are a badge of honor,” Jet says. Li’s eyes stay locked on his face, unblinking, his breath going ragged. Jet isn’t sure what Li has found in his words that he so desperately needs, but he falls silent to let Li’s golden eyes search his face for it. 

People usually find what they’re looking for in Jet’s face. He likes to let them. Li doesn’t seem to find the confirmation he’s looking for, but he keeps searching. 

There’s something about him when he’s a literal captive audience. It’s the easiest thing to lean in and claim those parted lips in a kiss. Jet nibbles at Li’s lip, tasting him. Li trembles against him, letting it happen without inviting it until Jet slides his tongue into Li’s mouth. Li moans in response and presses his own tongue forward, meeting with Jet’s and he comes alive and kisses back. He tugs at his wrists like he’s forgotten they’re pinned and just wants to reach out and touch. Jet drags the sash higher until Li’s heels leave the ground, but he obliges Li and steps in so there’s no space between them, Li’s arousal brushing against Jet’s thighs, Jet’s pressing against Li’s stomach. Li melts against him, pressing forward to mold their bodies together. 

When Jet pulls back, he turns up his face, waiting for another kiss. Jet doesn’t offer one and those mismatched eyelids slowly open.

Jet stays so close his lips brush Li’s as he speaks. “Tell me. Where did an _ash maker_ get one?” For the moment Li takes to process his words, he’s a warm and pliant weight against Jet. Then the spell breaks and Li snaps his head back into the wall and twists his face away. Jet meant to humiliate him, but he’s scored a deeper hit than he expected. Now he gets to twist the blade. “Did you burn yourself so you could pretend to be one of us? Earth Kingdom — and a brave man?”

Li breathes so heavily now, air bellowing in and out, he can’t be doing anything but stoking his inner flames. He’s wounded-angry and Jet’s never seen a firebender resist such provocation. But no sparks escape the fists Jet has pinned up high and visible. “You don’t know anything.”

“I know you walk around letting people think you’re the kind of man to stand between them and the monsters who’d burn them. And I know you’re one of the monsters. And,” Jet slides a thigh between Li’s legs, “you’re still hard.” The belt tying Li’s robes loosens with a quick tug and his robes part allowing Jet to press in until he’s got the whole hot length of Li’s cock along his thigh.

Li thrashes, but he has no leverage on his toes. Jet rides out the tantrum, dragging Li’s wrists higher, pushing in tighter until his knee nudges against Li’s balls and then _presses_. Li yelps and his knee jerks up protectively. He’s left panting and glaring murder, strung between his tentative hold on the ground, the boniest part of Jet’s knee pinning his balls, and the bonds around his wrists.

“If you had any pride, you’d burn yourself out of this and put me in my place. I should’ve known it’d been so long since someone touched your ugly face that you’d crumble into a desperate little whore if I did.”

“I’m not the one cornering people in alleys. Who’s desperate, Jet?” Li nearly spits his name, but when Jet cups his cock through his clothes, it twitches against his palm. 

“Still you,” he whispers, stroking a thumb over the trapped head. Pleasure flashes through Li’s face before he can stomp it down and cover with a snarl. “Yeah, you want it so bad. You’re too much of a slut to care who sees.” It’s so obviously untrue. Li’s face is flushed straight down to his collar, his hands turn restlessly and he shifts his weight in discomfort, and he keeps flicking uneasy glances at the main street. But he’s craving touch badly enough that Jet’s words still pierce to the heart. The embarrassment mixes beautifully with humiliation. Li is the picture of shame.

Jet squeezes Li’s bulge with his full hand and watches him swallow a moan and fix that sneer on his face. It wouldn’t have been convincing even if Li’s hip hadn’t hitched up into his hand. “You should burn your way out soon. Your uncle is going to come looking eventually. Mushi shouldn’t have to see you like this.”

That does it. Li’s eyes bulge with indignation and then he’s fighting. He braces a foot on the wall so he can kick out with the other in a classic firebending form, though there are no flames trailing from the heel. He manages to catch Jet in the hip and send him stumbling back before Jet can hurt him for it.

Jet is pissed, but when he gets his feet under him and lurches upright, he’s laughing, hands held up to surrender. “Okay, so you’re too good a fighter for that to work. I should’ve known.”

Li watches him warily as he picks at the knots in the sash with his teeth, freeing himself in a few quick tugs. But Jet just deliberately slumps back, not threatening, taking out his flask and tipping it to his lips without ever taking his eyes off the firebender. He holds the flask out to Li. “That sash can’t have tasted good. I’ve been carrying it around in my belt all day in this heat.”

“I don’t want any part of whatever game you’re playing,” Li says, edging around Jet.

“No games. A duel, tomorrow, if you don’t have the sense to get out of Ba Sing Se, but you win for tonight. I’m man enough to admit it.” Jet’s eyes scrape up and down Li’s body, taking in the blush that goes from his unblemished cheek, down his neck and disappears beneath his clothes, then down to the rumpled robe parted to show the flimsy pants underneath and the still hard cock tenting them. “Victory looks good on you,” Jet says and mock salutes Li’s cock with the flask.

“Give me that,” Li snarls and takes a hard swig. Jet watches his throat work with quiet triumph that’s all too easy to disguise as arousal. He leers openly as Li wipes his mouth on his sleeve. “You should try another well. That water is awful,” he says, tossing the flask back at Jet.

“It’s not water,” Jet says, smirk growing.

“Then that’s the worst tea I’ve had,” Li growls, straightening his clothes with a few hasty tugs and then kicking most of the trash back into his bin, eyes never leaving Jet for more than a moment.

Jet’s cheeks hurt from how wide his smirk is, but oh, this is perfect. He leans back against the wall next to the back door of the tea shop and crosses his arms.

Li stomps the trash out to the communal bin and comes back with the trash bin tucked under his arm. He glares at Jet, but goes right back into the empty tea shop without a pause. Jet follows.

“We’re closed. Leave.”

“Nah, I’m staying until I see some fire.”

Li rolls his eyes. “I’m not a firebender. And I thought you admitted defeat for the day.”

Jet shrugs and stays to watch Li clean up the shop. Li seems to think that so long as Jet isn’t armed, he’s not dangerous. Benders can be like that.

Something is starting to happen to Li. The flush is taking over his whole face and he tugs at the collar of his robe to let out a little heat. When he’s not wiping down a table, he has to clench his fists around the rag to keep his hands from shaking. After a few minutes of this, he squeezes his eyes shut and grits out, “What did you give me?”

Jet laughs meanly and strolls over to stand behind Li. With his palms on the table on either side, he easily traps Li with his hips. Okay, so this wasn’t part of the plan, but it’s the kind of thing he’s going to dream about for the rest of his life: a squirming, unwillingly aroused Fire Nation spy who both hates Jet’s touch and begs with his body out of desperation when his pride won’t let him actually beg. Jet traces his lips up the edge of the burned ear. Li shudders and doesn’t pull away. Promising.

“It was Chi Liu flower tea.” Jet whispers close enough to Li’s reddened ear that his lips brush against it with every word. “I hear it’s banned in the Fire Nation. It makes a firebender’s heart race and his chi flow through the body freely.” Jet traces the line of Li’s spine right along a huge chi line. “Until he can’t contain the fire anymore and he’s forced to bend.” Jet nips at Li’s ear lobe. Li gasps loudly and drops his hands to grasp the edge of the table. “So we really should get you out on the street before you burn this place down.”

“I’m not a firebender,” Li whispers. He drops his head, exposing his pale neck, which Jet nips just to hear Li gasp. He thinks the arousal is winding Li even tighter. Fire must be building right up at his finger tips. Jet slides a hand into the opening of Li’s robes and strokes over his muscular abs possessively. It’s just a matter of time now.

“Of course you are. Or are you saying this isn’t because your chi’s flowing? You’re just like this because you’re a desperate slut? Chi Liu flowers don’t affect nice Earth Kingdom boys,” Jet lies.

“I’m not…” Li trembles against Jet. The abdominal muscles under Jet’s finger tips hitch with shallow breaths. Jet traces the swell of Li’s pecs until he finds Li’s nipple and gives it a little pinch. Li bucks so hard his shins slam into the table and lift it onto two legs. Jet keeps toying with that hard little nub and it’s like he’s got Li’s hips on a string, yanking them forward with every pinch. He digs his nails in and Li thrusts. He gives it a harsh little twist, and Li’s back arches to an impossible angle and stays there, trembling until Jet relents and lets go, then he collapses back against Jet’s chest. 

“Not a nice Earth Kingdom boy?” Jet undoes the sash to Li’s robes so they fall open and pushes Li’s pants down his thighs. He hooks his chin over Li’s shoulder to look at the most desperate cock he’s ever seen. It’s flushed scarlet, coated in its own precome, and so hard it must hurt. Good. “I know you’re not. Look at you.” Jet cups his hand and traces the air in front of Li’s cock close enough to feel the heat from it, never close enough to touch. Li watches, hypnotized, breath catching, but Jet is content to tease and to talk. “You don’t care who touches you, do you? You need it too bad.” Li tries to thrust his cock into Jet’s hand, but Jet pulls it away to leave him fucking empty air.

“Too proud to touch yourself?” he asks. He hopes that’s why Li hasn’t. Because Li looks absolutely ridiculous, all dignity gone, cock bobbing in the air over the table until Li rocks himself to a stop and gulps in some air. There’s nothing left to be proud of here. Well, not for Li. Jet’s pretty proud of himself.

But no, apparently Li is just too far gone to think of it on his own – or the drugged tea has made him passive – because he reaches for his cock now. Jet easily gathers up both his wrists in one hand, tugs the tie off Li’s robe and ties his wrists together again, then lowers them to the table. He’s disappointed Li’s hands aren’t even feverishly warm, but he still keeps those hands pointed away from them.

Li’s hands stay on the table. He’s not still: his hips rock, his fingers clench and uncurl, and his chest rises and falls with sharp, shallow breaths. But he stays where Jet put him. It hits Jet: he could do anything he wanted with Li right now. Li would let him. Anything. And then Li raises his eyes to meet Jet’s and whispers, “Please.”

Jet stares into those molten gold eyes, glazed over with arousal. He whispers back, “Please what?”

“I don’t- I don’t know. Something. _Please_.” 

He could put his hand on the back of Li’s neck and push him down onto the table, flip up the back of his robe, find _something_ for lube, and pound Li’s ass hard enough to shove this table across the whole shop thrust by thrust. He bets this little tight ass has never had a man inside him before. It’d be-

-distracting.

Jet swallows and forces the thoughts away. There’s nothing for the pulse he can feel racing at his wrists, his thighs. No helping that he’s hard. Especially when Li is there, looking more obscene for still having all his clothes hanging off his body, actively pleading with Jet for a good, hard fuck…

“Yeah, Li, I’ll help. I just need you do something for me.”

“Anything,” Li says. Jet shivers, but he pulls Li’s pants back over his cock and manfully ignores that guttural groan from Li at that slight contact.

He takes Li by the back of the neck and steers him into the aisle, towards the front door. “I’m going to need you to firebend.” Li stops and resists all attempts to keep him walking. “Just a little,” he coaxes.

“I can’t.” Li casts a pleading look at Jet. He looks lost and scared. The drugs have made him malleable enough for everything else, why not this?

“Of course you can.” Jet cups Li’s face between his hands. “And then I’ll give you what you want, okay?” Li’s gaze catches on Jet’s lips, so fuck it, Jet wraps a hand around his waist and draws him in for a deep and dirty kiss. Li moans and kisses back, and then starts rubbing up against Jet. Jet steps back with an encouraging smile. “Help me out first, and then we’ll have all the time in the world for that.”

“I _can’t_ ,” Li pleads. His eyes are wide with dismay. When he leans in for another reassuring kiss, Jet plants a hand on his chest and leans back out of range. “I can’t. Please!”

“Why can’t you?”

Li shakes his head.

Jet sighs and squeezes Li’s shoulder. “You’re going to firebend soon anyway. Let’s go do it on purpose so you don’t burn either of us, okay?” Jet is no longer certain the Chi Liu tea _is_ going to force Li to bend. Maybe riling him up first diverted the effect. Maybe it’s just like this with teenagers. But Jet’s going to finally expose Li for what he is. Today.

Li closes his eyes and bows his head. Yeah, yeah, _can’t_ , Jet gets it.

Jet rubs a soothing hand down Li’s chest. “You’d never burn anyone, would you?” he says, cupping the scarred half of Li’s face again. With his eyes still closed, Li nods and nuzzles into the touch. Liar. Li presses forward, trying to close their gaps between their bodies. “Okay, then when we go out there, you’re going to aim the fire away from people. Can you do that?”

Li opens his eyes and stares into Jet’s. If he says _can’t,_ Jet is going to hurt him.

_“Please.”_

Li drops to his knees and nuzzles at Jet’s clothed cock. Jet’s hand lands on Li’s head of its own accord. And then Li sucks on his cock through his pants, licking and sucking and bobbing his head, not caring one whit about that mouth full of cotton or the metal plating of Jet’s armor that scrapes his cheek. 

Jet stumbles back into a table and takes the momentary reprieve to undo his armor and shove down his pants. He’s just in time before Li catches up and takes Jet’s cock in his mouth and swallows him down. He’s graceless, maybe inexperienced, but so enthusiastic. He keeps choking on Jet’s cock, backing off for a gasp of air, and then diving back in for more.

Stunned with arousal, it takes Jet a moment to grab a handful of hair to pull him back a little, to slow him down. “Easy. Easy, you don’t have to take it all at once. And keep those teeth away from my cock. You haven’t scraped me yet, but the way you’re going, you will.”

Jet slides his leg between Li’s to give him something else to focus on, and Li ruts against his shin with abandon and strains forward for Jet’s cock, mumbling not-quite words, begging, pressing forward until he can kiss the very tip and straining his tongue out to lap at it.

Jet eases him in close, letting Li take more and more of his cock. When Li’s pace is controlled, he can take nearly all of Jet’s cock without choking, but he won’t control himself, so Jet guides him by the grip in his hair. Li moans around his cock every time Jet yanks him back, like having his hair pulled is almost as good as getting cock and fuck, fuck, if Jet has been played by the damn black market vendor, he’s not one bit sorry. He got his money’s worth. 

Li looks like he wants nothing more in the world than to suck Jet’s cock. He gazes up at Jet as he swirls his tongue around Jet’s cock head before pressing in again for more. It’s slutty and hot and Jet can’t shake the feeling that Li is looking for his approval, which is even hotter.

“You’re a good cocksucker, Li,” he says, and Li’s eyes crinkle in what must be a smile and then he goes at Jet’s cock even harder, like having earned praise he now has to do even better. Jet wishes he could keep Li like this always, submissive and horny and Jet’s. If only he could find a way to keep the firebender from ever escaping and hurting innocent people.

Jet’s getting close now. He withdraws his leg from between Li’s, wanting his full attention, and then guides Li as deep onto his cock as Li can go and releases him to let Li choke himself on it, throat spasming over Jet’s cock. Tears leak from Li’s eyes, but he doesn’t pull off for several long seconds, keeping himself there just for a little bit more. He pulls off to cough just as Jet’s pleasure peaks. Jet wants to grab Li and fuck his face, but he settles for wrapping his hand around his spit-slick cock and painting Li’s face with his come. Li closes his eyes and turns his face up into it, catching stripe after stripe with a content little smile.

Jet stumbles backward onto a bench and sits to catch his breath. As he’s come to expect, Li doesn’t clean his face. He doesn’t touch his cock or even take it out. He has to be ready to burst, but he just waits.

The post-orgasmic clarity is a bit disappointing. He has: one horny, pliable firebender who would probably let Jet fuck him in the middle of a crowded street, but won’t bend. He checks his flask and finds it half full. Okay, so he can brew another pot with what he has on him and make Li take a full dose. Is it better to let Li get off or keep him distracted and needy? If the arousal interfered with the tea working as intended, better to get him off. If this tea _causes_ – Jet glances at Li’s glazed eyes and swaying hips – that, well, Jet has proven he can handle it.

“Li,” Jet says gently. “Come here.” Li shuffles obediently closer. “Good.” A pleased little shiver goes through Li. 

“Now take off your pants.” Jet hisses out a breath when Li frees his cock. If he thought it looked desperate when he first saw it, that’s nothing to now. It’s flushed a deep red, verging on purple. The veins stand out starkly. “That looks like it hurts,” he says. He’s unable to restrain his sympathy, man to man. He barely resists the urge to cross his legs to ward off anything that painful to his own dick.

“Yeah,” Li whispers.

“All right. Come up here.” Jet helps a stumbling, uncoordinated Li up onto his lap to straddle him. “There we go,” he says as he settles Li with a hand on his hip to help balance him. Li rests his bound hands on Jet’s shoulder and leans into Jet’s chest.

Jet gently wraps his hand around Li’s cock and pumps it in a fast and loose fist, trying to finish this as fast as possible. Li thrusts into his hand, so it must be more pleasure than pain. He moans into Jet’s neck and smears some of Jet’s own come onto his collarbone, but Jet allows it and focuses on recreating that twist to his wrist that gets that deep, needy moan from Li every time he gets it right.

Once Jet gets the pressure and technique that Li likes, it’s not long. Li’s thrusts speed up and Jet matches him until Li bites Jet’s shirt to muffle himself as he comes, hard and messy. Jet milks his cock through it until the last little spurt of come leaks onto his fingers. 

Li slumps against him. Clumsy hands clutch at the shoulder of Jet’s shirt. Several of the candles in the shop lanterns have burned down while Jet has played with him and the rest are growing short. Li looks so soft and vulnerable in the low light that Jet decides, okay, if the tea thing doesn’t work he really will challenge Li to a duel instead of trapping him in a fire. He hadn’t really worked out how to make sure there were witness to him bending it away anyway.

Jet listens to the sound drifting in from the shudders. A couple on their way out to eat and still debating where to go. A cart rolling over the dirt road. A father humming a tune, badly, and a child who stops fussing. These are the people Jet protects and he likes to hear the sounds of their quiet lives. 

Li stays a heavy, sated weight on top of him. Jet is once against struck with the thought that Li is so passive right now, he could do anything to him. Fuck him, hurt him, tie him up naked in the street. Kill him. Li is at his mercy. It’s a shame the one thing he wants, Li won’t (“can’t”) give him.

He removes Li’s hands and shifts him onto the bench. Li leans back and stretches out, looking sated and still a bit drugged. His eyes droop closed.

Jet stands and stretches. “I’ll go put on a pot of tea,” he says. He’ll add some honey, both because he wants to give Li something sweet and it’ll disguise the taste.

**Author's Note:**

> Oct 2: This fic? This one, right here? Cursed. Every time I say it'll update soon, something outrageous happens. It'll update *eventually.*


End file.
